Leo's trip to South America: The before and after
by therandomer5000
Summary: This is basically just what happened when Leo told his brothers he was going and what happened when h returned... It's my version of what happened anyway.. Lots of brotherly fluff! R&R xx


**Hope you guys enjoy xx**

* * *

**Leo's trip to south america: The before and after**

**Before**

It was a rainy night in New York, even if you were in the sewers you could hear the rain thundering down from the heavens onto the cold concrete city.

But the rain was the least of Leonardo's worries.

Leo was kneeling in front of his Sensei, Master Splinter. His brothers were blissfully unaware of what was going on.

''Leonardo, we have talked about this for many days know.. I would still think it beneficial for you to go to South America to learn the survival skills to be a better leader to your brothers'' Splinter explained tiredly.

''I know Sensei but.. I don't think I could just leave my brothers... and..'' Leo closed his eyes, ''And go to another place entirely without them..'' Leo couldn't belive it. Did his father really think he needed to be better? Was he really that desperate to send him away?

''This is no longer up for discussion.. You will go on your training in South America..'' Splinter frowned, ''We shall tell your brothers tonight and you shall leave tomorrow''

''I do not want to do this father but... I will do it.. if it makes you happy and I into a better leader'' Leo sighed.

''Good, come my son. The sooner you tell your brothers and leave the sooner you come back as a better leader'' Splinter smiled, He led Leo out of the dojo and into the livingroom where the three younger turtles were happily relaxing.

''Leo?'' Donnie asked worriedly as Splinter and said brother stood in front of them all, Leonardo looked down and hurt while Splinter's emotions were unreadable.

''My son.. I believe you have something to tell your brothers'' Splinter nodded, Leo looked up into his fathers face. This was the worst thing Leo could possibly think of, did his father really want to hurt him this much? was he aware? was he unaware? Leo didn't know. He looked round at his brothers they all looked worried, _They don't know the half of it _Leo thought bitterly. He realised he had taken too long to say anything.

''Leo..'' Mikey mumbled, Raph glared at Leo. He didn't like not knowing.

''Leonardo, sit down and I will tell them'' Splinter said softly. Leo nodded and sat down away from his brothers, he tried to swallow the burning lump in his throat but he couldn't.

''Sensei.. what's goin' on?'' Raph asked as all three turtles sat up straight.

''Leonardo is being sent to South America for training, he will be gone for a year'' Splinter announced, Raph, Don and Mike gasped and looked round at Leo, He too was looking at Splinter in surprise.

''A-A year?'' Leo stuttered.

''Yes Leonardo, a year. It will do you good'' Splinter nodded. Leo looked down at the floor and sighed, he knew this was all for his benefit but, he couldn't help but feel that his father was trying to get rid of him.

''But Sensei! Leo can't go away for a year! What'll we do with out him?'' Mikey asked in surprise,

''You will manage'' Splinter frowned,

''But- but-'' Donnie stuttered, he felt like his brain had went to mush.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE LEAVIN' US!'' Raph yelled at Leo,

''Guys, please.. just calm down!'' Leo moaned but he could even calm himself down

''ENOUGH!'' Splinter growled, ''Leonardo, I'm retiring to my room now and I feel that you should do the same! You have a plane to catch tomorrow''

''Tomorrow?'' Donnie gasped, Mikey's throat had went dry as he tried to say something but Splinter left with out another word.

''Leo'' Raph turned to his brother, ''Why're you doing this?''

''Raph-'' Leo began quietly,

''Leo you can't leave us! who will help me when I have nightmares!'' Mikey sniffed as tears fell down his cheeks.

''Guys..''Leo tried to carry on.

''Leo'' Donnie gulped, ''Why South America? You're a good leader already!''

''Guys'' Leo said sternly, ''It's what Splinter wants.. not me! I don't wanna leave but I have no choice'' Leo couldn't keep his voice from cracking.

''Splinter?'' Raph asked quietly, Don and Mikey looked at each other.

''I'm going to bed... night guys'' Leo smiled sadly.

Leonardo got into his bed, the darkness surrounded him as he wallowed in his hurt. He couldn't believe his father was making him leave, his brothers were clearly unhappy, HE was clearly unhappy.. Why couldn't his father see that? Why did his father want him to leave so badly? Leo just couldn't understand.

His thoughts were interrupted when a beam of light hit him, he looked at the doorway to see his little brothers walking into his room. They closed the door behind them and climbed into his bed with him, They all snuggled up to him. The room was quiet once again.

''Leo, I don't want you to go'' Mikey admitted in a small voice,

''Me neither..'' Donnie nodded,

''Leo.. you can't jus' go... It's not right, You should be here.. with us'' Raph sighed,

''I know guys...'' Leo swallowed, ''Can I tell you guys something?''

''Sure, what is it?'' Donnie asked, they all looked up at Leo.

''I'm scared.. I don't want to leave'' Leo admitted quietly, Mikey let out a quiet sob and snuggled up to Leo, Donnie did the same.

''You're gonna be ok Leo... I know you are'' Raph sniffed quietly, Don and Mike nodded.

''I know I don't say this enough but... I love you guys.. and I'm really going to miss you'' Leo sniffed, they fell asleep with tears running down their faces.

_**Then he left the next morning.. without a trace and with out a**_

_**goodbye...**_

_**He's been gone for two years.. he was only supposed to be gone for one.. we have no idea what happened to him, after that first year we lost contact with him.. **_

_**will he ever return home?**_

**After**

Leonardo breathed in deeply as he walked through the sewers, he could smell the smell of home. He was stiff and sore but he was finally happy. He was finally home.

He opened the lair door and smiled, his father was in bed but there, sitting in front of the tv were his three younger brothers. safe and sound. They had sad looks on their faces though, Leo smiled sadly at them. He walked into the living room and set his Katanas down on the table, all three brothers looked up at him and gasped. Mikey and Donnie leapt up and flung their arms around him, Raph smiled for a moment then frowned at the state of his older brother, Mike and Don sat on the floor as Leo sat in an armchair.

''Woah.. Leo'' Mikey gasped as he and Donnie realised the state Leo was in. He was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Leo had mud all over his body and dried blood patches on his limbs, there were very few bits of green skin showing.

''What happened to you?'' Donnie asked in concern,

''Doesn't matter Don'' Leo croaked, his throat was still sore from his year's "adventure"

''Why were you gone for two years? why did we lose contact with you last year?'' Raph asked angrily, ''Why do you think that after two years of playing in the jungle you can just walk in here at midnight and think you don't have to answer our questions?''

''Trust me.. I didn't plan to be away for two years... god, It's felt like longer... and it wasn't a jungle it was a rainforest! Plus I would have much rather have been here than where I was last year'' Leo frowned as his voice went quieter.

''Do you want a glass of water Leo?'' Don asked worriedly,

''Water? God.. I've not drank decent water in a while... yeah, I'll get some'' Leo made to stand up but Don ran out of the room and came back with a glass of crystal clear water. He handed it to Leo.

''here''

''Thanks Don'' Leo gulped down the water and sighed, ''Man.. you do not know how good it is to finally be able to drink good water!''

''What do ya mean?'' Raph asked, He was starting to panic now. What had happened to Leo?

''Leonardo?'' Splinter walked into the livingroom with a smile, ''my son.. what happened to you?''

''Oh.. It's nothing Master.. I-'' Leo began worriedly, but Splinter held up a hand and shook his head.

''Tell us my son, we deserve to know'' Splinter frowned, Raph, Donnie and Mikey nodded.

''urgh'' Leo groaned, He absent-mindedly rubbed his largest scar on his arm. ''Fine..''

''The first year I was there.. was fine, everything was going well, I had helped people with their criminals and had earned the name "ghost of the forest" and at the end of that year I was ready to return home but... before I left... I.. I was called upon by a little girl.. She was in trouble so I helped her but... then... as I made my way back.. I was attacked, outnumbered and so they caught me... I was taken to a lab outside of town.. I was stuck there for the last year... I was tested on and basically used as a science experiment... It was horrible and painful'' Leo grimaced as images of the knives and injections flashed through his mind. ''I escaped this morning and caught the first plane here.. it took a while then I got here''

''You.. You were tested on?'' Raph gasped, Mikey and Donnie looked like they were going to be sick.

''Yes'' Leo breathed,

''My son.. I am so sorry for putting you through that'' Splinter said sadly as he closed his eyes,

''It's not your fault Sensei'' Leo smiled sadly, He yawned loudly and stretched but grimaced as he did it.

''Are you sore Leo?'' Mikey asked worriedly,

''just a little but don't worry little brother, I'll heal'' Leo smiled softly, He'd really missed his family. ''So what have you guys been doing for the last two years?''

''Well, I've been stuck doing Tech-support, Mikey's made a party business called "Cowabunga Carl" and Raph has been sticking to the "fighting crime" by becoming the Nightwatcher'' Don explained,

''YOU were the nightwatcher?'' Mikey asked in surprise, ''How come ya didn't tell me?''

''I thought you knew'' Raph smirked at Mikey, Donnie chuckled. The three younger brother began to argue but Leo sat there smiling at them, he just enjoyed their company. He closed his eyes as more images flashed through his mind, he pushed them away and opened his eyes to see his brothers and father looking at him.

''I'm gonna go for a shower'' Leo yawned as he went to the bathroom, his first proper shower for two years. His first wash in a year! It felt so good. Once Leo was done he went to his room and settled himself down for his sleep but every time he closed his eyes, images of his horror would flash past, he could hear himself screaming, the sound of a metal knife being put down on a metal tray. The sounds and images were maddening.

''LEO!'' Leo opened his eyes to see three worried faces in front of him.

''Dude, are you ok?'' Mikey asked as the three brother crawled into leo's bed.

''yeah.. I'll be fine.. It's just a hard thing to forget.. being tested on I mean'' leo shrugged, ''But I'll get over it''

''And we're here to help'' Donnie smiled,

''Thanks guys''

''Two years ago you were here telling us that you were afraid and you didn't want to go'' Raph mused, ''and now you're finally back..''

''Well there you go Raph.. You're "fearless leader" get's scared.. has fears. I'm sure you're happy'' Leo said with a yawn.

''That's not why I call ya fearless. I know you have fears Leo.. It's just.. You're not afraid of death.. showing your emotions... I call you fearless cause you're not afraid of the bigger things'' Raph explained.

''I really missed you guys'' Leo sniffed,

''We missed you too Leo'' Mikey smiled, Don nodded.

''I know I haven't said this in two years but...'' Leo grinned,

''I love you guys''

''We love you too Leo''

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
